The Doctor is In
by chocolate-colombo
Summary: A doctor is being sued for malpractice, and Harvey and Mike try to get to the bottom of it. Unfortunately for Mike, seeing the doctor has a VERY high fine.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first Suits Fic! (Long time lurker. First time writer...for suits that is. I have a Psychfic story in prgress my pen name's Tenshi)!**

**I'm kind of experimenting here. I'm keeping the first few (maybe two) chapters shorter than the rest. (To see how much interest I raise.)**

**This story is an excuse for Hurt!Mike and Caring!Harvey. But don't worry, this isn't a "pain without plot" story. It has plot AND pain.**

**Well enough of my rambling. Enjoy!**

**By the way, I don't own Suits. (Drats!)**

* * *

><p>Mike pedaled his bike to work. He was only a few moments away from reaching his destination. Even still, today would be the first time in a long time that he would make it to work early. Harvey would be proud, not that he'd admit it.<p>

He parked his bike, took off his helmet, and headed inside. He breezed passed his fellow associates as they snicked, stared, and whispered, then headed to the elevator.

Upon getting out he headed to Donna's desk first. She stared at him for a while before saying, "Wow. You're here early? Harvey would be proud, though he'd never admit it."

Mike laughed and headed to Harvey's office. "My sentiments, exactly," he hollered back at her. Mike knocked on Harvey's door. Harvey was no good to Mike if he was in a bad mood, especially if it was Mike that put him in the bad mood in the first place. After receiving a nod from Harvey, Mike let himself in.

"Here early, I see?" Harvey asked as he stood from his desk, holding a folder. He handed it to Mike without any question and started explaining the details. "Client by the name of Hailey Malone is suing Dr. McGuire for malpractice. According to her, she went to see Dr. McGuire, who for every time she went, either misdiagnosed her, or gave her prescriptions for medicines that weren't for what she had. Of course, the doctor doesn't do refunds. So, she decided to do a little digging and found other patients of Dr. McGuire. She researched about fifteen. Of those fifteen, nine of them are dead. The "lucky" ones still face complications from past medicines and treatments that they were wrongly prescribed. The problem is, for every accusation, Dr. McGuire has an even better argument."

Mike stood there as he tried to take in everything Harvey had told him. What doctor would do anything like that? Why would any doctor do anything like that? "So we needa see what exactly the doctor's motives are, that is, if he's even a real doctor. Has the clinic confirmed his license?"

"Of course they do. But then again, I've confirmed your law degree multiple times, now haven't I?" Mike smirked and Harvey raised an eyebrow. " I know I probably shouldn't ask you for this since last time you tried this you got caught." There was a long silence in the room before Harvey started speaking again. "But...I'll need you to look for anything that might incriminate this guy. Arrest records. Previous lawsuits. I'll even be happy if you can find something as low as parking tickets. Just get me something to work with."

Mike nodded and walked out of Harvey's office. Headed straight for the cubicle. Once he got to his desk, he took a seat and stared at a blank computer screen. He really didn't know where to start. He glanced at the file some more, knowing he wouldn't get anything new. Then, he did what any other desperate associate would do. He got on Google.

As soon as Mike typed in "Dr. Peter McGuire", thousands of links came up. he hit the first one. It was the official website to his clinic. "Cure U Clinic". Rather childish name. If that wasn't grounds for suspicion then he didn't know what was. According to the website, the clinic has been running for twelve years now, run by the one and only Dr. McGuire.

Mike began more websites. And more websites. And more websites. He has a Facebook page? A few hours had passed. His eyes were burning from staring at the screen for so long, he was close to giving up. Until he found a jackpot. It was a blog. A blog written by a nurse who quit working for Cure U five years ago. It mentioned how the nurse, Sheila Ramsey, was always suspicious of McGuire's character. It also mentioned that multiple times he had something to hide from his employees. How he would always ask Sheila to lie if cops came by. And that Cure U was facing major financial problems.

After reading the blog, Mike wanted to jump up and down...that is, until he remembered where he was. Instead, he printed out the article and ran straight to Harvey's office. Mike knocked on his door and let himself in. "Found something," he said as he put the article on Harvey's desk.

Harvey's eyebrow once again went up. "A blog?" Harvey not too impressed with Mike's source choices.

Mike nodded and urged Harvey to read more. When he was done, Harvey put the blog down. "It's little to work with, but I think we can use this. She definitely has answers."

"So we find the nurse, and we can pin McGuire. So how do we find her?" Mike and Harvey looked at each other.

That is, until an idea came to Harvey's head. "I have a friend that works with the police. I'll ask if they can find a way to look up where Sheila works or lives."

Mike walked out the door. He was getting lunch. He totally deserved it.

**Bam!**

An hour later, Mike went into Harvey's office. "Got anything."

Harvey sighed. "She's dead."

Mike blinked a couple of times. "She's what, now?"

"She's dead. Freak car accident."

"When did it happen?"

"December 3, 2006. She was DOA."

Then, it hit Mike. Wait. December 3?" Harvey nodded. "That's a week after she quit Cure U. That's also two days after she posted her blog."

Harvey knew that couldn't be good. "Are you sure?"

Mike started fishing out the blog from Harvey's desk. "Look at the date. And check this out. The last line says, "This is only part one of everything I have to say. Wait for next week's post." She was gonna spill the beans. That freak accident, was not an accident."

"It looks like Dr. McGuire staged the whole thing. When I talked to my friend, he said they held an investigation. They didn't believe it was an accident either. But they couldn't arrest a suspect. They even questioned Dr. McGuire. His alibi was rock solid. But if it was him, what secret was so important to kill for?"

Mike shrugged. "You know, the clinic's still open. why don't we pay him a visit?"

Harvey shook his head. "Bad idea. He sees two lawyers, he'll run the other way."

Mike nodded. "It's a big clinic. How much do you wanna bet I can find something without being noticed."

Harvey shook his head. "I wouldn't bet the farm."

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo what do you think? Okay, I guess that's a little too early to ask, but it'll be nice to know. <strong>

**(Anyone else think The Shelf Life episode was fricking HILARIOUS?)**

**More to come :)**

**Make sure to review!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. So I gotta way better reviews than I thought I would get...which in turn motivated me to update sooner :)**

**So here's Chapter 2.**

**Mike's really gonna hate me for this chapter. He gets a "minor"beat-down.**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Mike slipped past the front desk. It wasn't hard. The receptionist at the front desk was too busy smacking her gum and chatting on her phone with her boyfriend to even notice if the apocalypse was coming. The clinic wasn't as big as he thought. But it was big enough. It had terrible wallpaper, not very many patients in the waiting room, and the staff looked terribly bored.<p>

Patient files were in the room behind the front desk. Mike knew he was committing multiple crimes looking through them, but he wasn't going to let himself get caught this time. Mike started looking through more recent files. He remembered the names he found. Patrick Richards was a patient that came in for chest pain but was prescribed with Humira. Okay, he'd definitely remember that. Shelly Rogers was brought in for back pain and was prescribed with Cymbalta. Mike was disgusted with the later patient files he read. This doctor was crazy, it wasn't hard to see that.

He heard a voice on the intercom. "Dr. McGuire, you have your two o'clock appointment here."

Mike took that as a sign to leave. He quickly shuffled out of the room. As he turned the corner, he ran into a man. A scary looking man. He must have been six inches taller than Mike, weighed more than him too. Mike stood wide-eyed. "Uh, hi. I'm Mike Ross."

The man smiled and caught a glance at Mike's badge hanging in his suit jacket. "Dr. McGuire." He stretched out his hand for Mike to shake. Mike shook his hand and McGuire continued. "What's a guy working at a big law firm like Pearson/Hardman doing in my clinic?"

Mike gasped. "Um, well I've barely started working there. I was checking this place out because, unfortunately for my grandmother, I'm the only one that can take care of her. I need a clinic for her that I can afford until I can get on my feet." Mike smiled. Technically, he didn't lie.

Dr. McGuire also returned the smile. "Well, thanks for considering us. Nice speaking with you, but I must get to my next appointment."

"Of course. I'm liking this place already." Okay, that was a lie. Mike headed out the clinic.

Dr. McGuire watched as Mike left. Something about his story just didn't add up. Pearson/Hardman. He'd have to remember that. That kid came in for something, and it definitely wasn't for his grandmother. He brushed it off. He can take care of that later. Before he went to his appointment, he left a note for the receptionist, asking her to find the address for the Pearson/Hardman firm and leave it on his desk.

* * *

><p>Mike rushed into PearsonHardman. He was stopped by Kyle and Greg. "Guys, now's not the time."

"Why? Big Daddy's calling you? You think he can wait?" Kyle asked. Mike just rolled his eyes. He'd give anything to make these guys disappear. As if the answers to his prayers came, Rachel came in.

Gregory leaned into Mike and whispered, "Hey look. It's your little flirt buddy."

Rachel approached them. "Louis has been looking all over for you two. Go! He's in his office." Greg and Kyle smiled and walked off.

Mike gave a sigh of relief, which Rachel noticed. She finally spoke up and said, "I had to find _some_way to get them to back off."

Mike looked at her with a confused look on his face. "You?... Thanks. So much."

Rachel nodded. "No problem. Besides, Louis will find something for them to do. I'm sure."

"Yeah right. He'll somehow give them minimal work, then pile everything else on me. Hey look, I need to get to Harvey's office. Thanks again." Mike walked over to Harvey's office.

Harvey got off the phone when Mike entered. "Got anything?"

"Besides the fact that Dr. McGuire is a complete weirdo? Yes, actually."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "A simple yes would suffice. You didn't get caught, did you?"

Mike took his turn to roll his eyes, adding an exaggerated sigh. "One time! That was one time! Do you wanna hear what I have to say, or what?"

Harvey smirked. "Watch your tone, kid. Gimme what you got."

Mike began rambling patient information. Harvey was highly intrigued. The amount of information that went into his head was never forgotten, and no matter what, Mike never missed a beat.

When Mike was done speaking, Harvey blinked a few times before "commending" him, in his own Harvey Specter way. Afterward, he continued speaking. "Ms. Malone will be coming to see us in an hour. She has a few more things she'd like to share with us before we get this trial going."

Mike nodded. "I guess until that time I can work on those stupid briefs Louis had me work on. He gives me, like, twelve a day now! I have two more left...for now." And with that Mike took his leave and headed straight for his cubicle. Mike put his headphones in his ear, picked out "Runaway" by Bon Jovi, and started working.

Thirty minutes later, Mike gave a sigh of relief. He was done. He was finally done with those stupid briefs. Nothing can ruin this day...Looks like we spoke too soon. Louis walked directly to Mike's cubicle, folders in hand. Mike looked at him wide-eyed and said, "Uhh I was about to send these briefs to your office, but-"

Louis cut him off. "Save it. Since you're done with those, you can start on these," he said as he slammed the folders on Mike's desk. "And I want these handed over to me first thing in the morning, even if you have to stay here all night."

Mike wanted to argue. He wanted to argue SO bad. But instead he sighed and opened a was no way he could finish the briefs before the day was over. Mike wondered if he ever got around to keeping that spare suit of his in the office.

Just then, Rachel walked in. Cappuccino in hand. "Hey," she said as she approached Mike.

He noticed a strange look on her face that he couldn't ignore. "Hey, is everything all right?"

"Yeah. I guess I'm just paranoid but I saw a strange car parked across the street."

Mike smirked. "Welcome to New York."

"Yeah well this one was different. The windows were rolled down and the man in the car was just staring. Like he was waiting for someone."

"Maybe he was. Maybe it's the mob looking to kidnap Louis." Mike saw the smile forming on Rachel's face. "Look, I'm sure it's nothing. But if it makes you feel better, If you look out the window in an hour and the guy's there, I'll go and check it out."

"Thanks, Mike." Rachel began taking her leave. "I'll see you around."

Mike's phone began to vibrate. It was a text.

_From:Harvey_  
><em>Don't forget. Conference room in ten minutes.<em>

* * *

><p>Mike and Harvey met with Ms. Malone. It was shorter than Mike thought it would. But they'd received plenty of necessary information. They even had other patients of Dr. McGuire willing to testify.<p>

As they were leaving the conference room, Mike received another text.

_From:Rachel_  
><em>Car's gone. Guess I was being a bit paranoid. <em>  
><em>Thanks anyway.<em>

Harvey started speaking to Mike. "Tomorrow, Dr. McGuire is going to be told that he's getting served. So far, from what I see, this trial will be a breeze."

Mike smiled. He felt a feeling of pride in him. It was by his help that this case became possible. "Well, until that time, guess I can work on MORE of Louis' briefs. I'll be pulling an all nighter."

"Same here. Jessica handed me a new case this morning. She said if I don't get this done, I'll be doing pro bono next. By myself."

"She really knows how to motivate you. See you later, Harvey."

Mike had been working on the briefs for hours. The other associates were packing up and heading home. Mike cursed the day Louis was born and continued going over his briefs.

He realized he needed to get something from the file room. He was making his way there, but decided to see if Harvey was still there. He saw Harvey, heavily concentrated on his work. Donna's desk was empty._ Wow! Even Donna's gone! How will Harvey function now?_

Mike passed by a window. He saw the heavy traffic. It was late but not super late to where there'd be no cars out. Mike took in the hailed taxis, the cautious pedestrians, stray cats, and a single gray car across the street. Mike didn't see a person inside it so he paid no attention to it.

He made it to the file room. Mike breathed a sigh of relief when he found the lights. Not that he was afraid of the dark. He was just more alert with the light on.

He grabbed a box from the shelf and started looking through it. When he discovered that wasn't the box he needed, he placed back on the shelf. He heard a noise that sounded like footsteps, but when he looked around he didn't see anything, so he continued looking through boxes.

He felt a hand tap his shoulder. He chuckled thinking it was Harvey getting bored. But when he turned around, it definitely was NOT Harvey. "Mike Ross, right? Remember me?"

Mike felt his blood freeze. "What...? How'd you?..."

"Let me ask the questions first. What were you really doing at my clinic today?"

"I t-told you. Looking for a doctor for my grandma."

McGuire nodded. "Ohh, you mean the one that's dead, or the one that's living in that nice nursing home three miles away from your apartment?"

Okay. Mike now had permission to be totally freaked out. "Wha-what? What are you talking about?"

McGuire shook his head. "I do research on ALL my potential patients."

_That's not research. That's stalking._"It was you. You were in the car that freaked out Rachel. You were here earlier."

"You are as smart as they say. Now, tell me why you really came. Do you know something that I should know?"

"What?"

"Well you must have gotten something when you came to my clinic. What was it?" McGuire took a step towards Mike. Mike tried to take a step back but he ran into the shelf. He wondered if he could quickly call Harvey or the cops. McGuire pulled Mike out of his thoughts. "Are you gonna tell me, or do i need to force the answer out of you?" He kneed Mike in the stomach. Mike felt the wind literally get knocked out of him. "Now, do you know that I'm serious?"

Mike nodded, but still kept quiet. If maybe Harvey would notice that Mike was missing, maybe, just maybe...

Dr. McGuire kneed Mike in the stomach again and he could have sworn he heard something crack. He ended up on his knees. "I-I can't tell you anything...Attorney/client privilege."

Well, that made the doctor mad. McGuire apparently doesn't take rejection too well. He took a swing to Mike's face and Mike ended up laying on his side on the floor.

Panic in Mike was settling in. He searched the floor around him, and found a lonesome pen within arm's length. He grabbed the pen and jabbed it in McGuire's leg. Satisfied with the scream of surprise and pain, Mike scrambled to his feet and started running towards the door. As he was making his way, he pulled out his phone. Just when he was about to start dialing, he felt an object thrown on the back of his head.

It dazed him. His phone fell out of his hands. Nausea was also starting to come, but adrenaline was pumping in Mike's veins so he tried getting up. Unfortunately for him though, McGuire had already caught up with him and before he knew it, there was a leather strap around his neck. _His belt? He's choking me with his belt?_

Mike struggled, he knew he wouldn't be able to scream, let alone make a sound, but he tried anyway. He started flailing his arms around, hoping to strike McGuire in his face, or a wall to make a sound. Black circles were dancing in front of his eyes.

McGuire noticed Mike's movements lessening. He held on until Mike's body went limp.

Before he could do anything else, he heard some noises coming from outside, so he quickly retreated. Leaving the same way he came.

* * *

><p><strong>When I was writing this chapter, I said, "Hey where's Jessica? Louis?" So you've seen Louis. (Let's all blame Mike's lil incident in the file room on Louis). Jessica will be in the next chapter being her awesome self! <strong>

**Hmmm I admit this chapter was quite random. LOL.**

**I was thinking of splitting this chapter into two, but decided against it. **(I probably should have, this came out longer than I wanted.)** Then I thought of doing a kidnapping fic, but decided against that too.  
><strong>

**So what happens next? Only I hold the answer...unless y'all have something to say.**

**So you already spent your time reading my story...and my rants. So why don't you use a few more seconds of your time and leave a _review_?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! Let me take the time to say THANK YOU to everyone. The reviews y'all have left have been awesome! You have know idea. Those are my sources of inspiration. (That and my absolute LOVE of Mike and Harvey). **

**Last night's Rules of the Game episode was INTENSE. Can't wait for next week's!**

**This chapter is a bit angsty for Harvey. You'll see.**

**Y'all have no idea how hard it was for me to write this chapter without inserting the word "y'all". Kinda sad.**

**Anyway. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Harvey silently cursed. He respected Jessica, don't get him wrong, she was like his big sister, but if there was anytime to hate her, it was now. He could be at home. Watching Star Trek while eating his gourmet pasta. But no. He was spending another all nighter at the office because Jessica "said so".<p>

Jessica was probably in her nice condo, getting ready to head to bed, laughing at him.

Harvey looked through his papers before discovering he was missing a few papers for the Robinson case Jessica had him look over. He slowly got up from his seat, and headed out his office. He first headed to Mike's cubicle, which was empty._ Even the kid's done before me!_ But then, he was Mike's famous messenger bag. _I knew it._

He headed to the file room, swiping his badge on the lock. When he door opened, Harvey froze. "Mike?"

Mike was sprawled across the floor on his stomach. Harvey ran to Mike's side and flipped him to lay on his back. Harvey took in the bruise forming on Mike's neck and panicked. He leaned into Mike to check his breathing.

"Oh no." Harvey began chest compressions. _Good thing I learned first aid when I played baseball._ Harvey checked Mike's breathing again, praying that he hadn't come too late."C'mon, Mike. Wake up. You _know_ I hate hiring new associates. And if you think I'm giving you mouth to mouth, you better think again."

Harvey felt stupid. Giving a pep talk to his unconscious associate and all. Harvey continued his chest compressions, but stopped when he heard a large inhale coming from Mike. "That's it, Mike. Breathe in and out. In and out." As if he completely had no idea what was going on, Mike started panicking. His eyes grew wider, his breathing increased to hyperventilating, and his arms were moving around like he was trying to defend himself.

Harvey pulled out his phone. Mike needed a hospital. Once the 911 dispatcher had confirmed the location, Harvey hung up and continued tending to Mike. "Calm down, Mike! It's just me. C'mon, breathe slowly. Like this." Harvey started breathing slowly, hoping Mike would get the idea. After a few moments Mike's breathing slowed, and soon even Harvey relaxed.

Harvey sighed. "We're gonna get you to a hospital, okay?" Mike nodded. "Tell me what happened." Harvey saw Mike's eyes grow wide once again. Mike opened his mouth to protest, but nothing came out. He tried again, but once again, nothing came out. "It's okay. Later."_ Where were those paramedics?_

* * *

><p>An EMT by the name of Thomas jogged into PearsonHardman followed by other paramedics wheeling in a gurney. He approached the front desk. Behind the front desk was a passed out man in a security uniform, whose badge said his name was Oscar. Before Thomas could do anything, the man began to wake up. He groaned. "Sir, are you okay?"

"What happened?" Oscar asked, rubbing his head.

"We got a call stated that an associate had been found unconscious."

"That's impossible, I..." the guard started feeling around his belt. "My key. Someone stole my passkey."

"Sir, we need to know where those keys lead." The urgency increasing in Thomas' voice.

"Uhm, the offices. Oh and the file room." The guard told Thomas the floor number. Thomas thanked him and had one of the paramedics check on the guard. The rest of them ran straight to the elevator.

* * *

><p>Harvey noticed Mike's eyelids drooping closed. "Hey, no sleeping yet. Paramedics are coming." Mike just looked at him. "You think I'm lying?"<p>

The door to the file room burst open, and Thomas ran to Mike and Harvey. "He wasn't breathing when I found him," Harvey told Thomas. Mike lost the battle with his drooping eyelids and finally gave in. Harvey tapped his face. When Mike didn't wake up, he turned to Thomas and asked, "Is he gonna be okay?"

"He needs a hospital." Thomas turned to the other paramedics. "Get him on the gurney." He turned back to Harvey. "Are you riding with him?" Harvey just looked at Thomas, trying to process what just happened. He nodded and followed the EMTs to the ambulance. On the way, Thomas, informed Harvey about Oscar.

Once in the ambulance, Harvey called the first person he could think of.

"_You better have a good reason for calling me. What? Your favorite suit ripped?_"

"Donna, I'm on my way to the hospital."

Harvey heard Donna gasp._ "Oh no! What happened?"_

"It's Mike. Look, someone broke into the firm. Donna, they attacked Mike. I think I have an idea of who it was. Only Mike's certain."

There was a long pause before Donna began speaking again. _"Did he tell you what happened? Anything?"_

"I don't know if it's from shock or something else. But.. he couldn't talk."

_"What do you mean 'couldn't talk'?"_

"It's that simple. He tried, but couldn't talk. Donna, I had to give him CPR. He wasn't breathing."

_"Just tell me what hospital it is. I'll meet you there."_

Harvey gave a sigh of relief. Donna always knows what to do. She and Jessica were the only women he relied on.

Oh no, Jessica.

The ambulance approached the hospital. When it came to a complete stop, Mike was taken inside, with Harvey following. "Sir, you can't come past this point," a nurse told him.

He took a seat in the waiting room. Once Harvey was relaxed, he looked around and saw Donna had not yet come. He leaned in his chair, took a comfortable position, and closed his eyes. Harvey went into a very light sleep.

Donna ran into the waiting room. She easily spotted Harvey sleeping. The sight made her feel nothing but pity for him. She took a seat next to him. Harvey felt someone approach, and was glad to see that it was Donna. "Hmm Donna," Harvey said sleepily. "Have they said anything about Mike yet?"

Donna shook her head. "I just got here." Harvey gave a sigh. Donna put her hand back on his shoulder. "Go back to sleep. I'll wake you if there's any news."

Harvey shook his head. "If Jessica hadn't made me stay late... What if she hadn't? What if I hadn't needed those papers from the Robinson case?"

"You saved his life. That's all that matters. I'll call Jessica and tell her what happened. You, sir, can go back to sleep now."

Harvey nodded, leaned back into the seat, and closed his eyes.

Donna pulled out her phone and dialed.

_"Hello?"_

"Jessica, I'm sorry to call you late. It's about Harvey."

Donna could just picture Jessica shaking her head. _"What? Tell Harvey to take his complaints about the Robinson case and shove-"_

"No it's not that. Mike. He was attacked at the firm. In the file room. Harvey found him. We're all at the hospital right now."

_"Are they okay?"_

"There hasn't been a word on Mike. But Harvey, he's a little shaken up. I think it's because of last time. You know?"

Jessica sighed. _"Yes I know. Look, I'm coming now. I'll be there in ten."_

Jessica has always been known for being on time. To everything. Sure enough, ten minutes after she ended the call with Donna, she was in the waiting room. She saw Harvey sleeping, and Donna messing with her phone. "Anything?" she asked.

Donna looked up and shook her head.

Jessica sighed and took a seat next to Harvey. "He's been asleep the whole time?" she asked Donna while looking at Harvey.

This time, Donna nodded. "He said something to me on the phone. He says he may know who did this."

Before Jessica could ask any questions, a doctor approached them.

Donna lightly tapped Harvey. "Harvey. Doctor's here."

Harvey jerked awake. The doctor started speaking. "Are you people here for Michael Ross?"

Everyone nodded, but Donna was the first to speak. "How is he?"

* * *

><p><strong>What is this "last time" Donna and Jessica talked about?<strong>

**I kinda feel sorry for Oscar. And Mike. Duh.**

**Well, we're all glad Mike's at the hospital, right?**

**What's the doctor gonna say?**

**Guess everyone will have to be patient. Until then, leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The world must have stopped spinning. You know why?**

**It's cuz I'm practically speechless.**

**Enjoy my loyal readers! (Or those with nothing better to do lol)**

* * *

><p><em>Donna lightly tapped Harvey. "Harvey. Doctor's here."<em>

_Harvey jerked awake. The doctor started speaking. "Are you people here for Michael Ross?"_

_Everyone nodded, but Donna was the first to speak. "How is he?"_

The doctor started speaking. "Michael Ross was brought in with injuries from strangulation, one broken rib, a few bruised, and a mild concussion.

"Broken rib and a concussion?" Harvey asked.

"Yes. Can anyone tell me what happened?"

Harvey sighed. "We're not really sure either. I found him after the fact. I didn't know about the broken rib or concussion." That's when Harvey remembered one more thing. "Uh, when I found Mike, he couldn't talk. Why?"

"The choking did some damage to his vocal chords. His voice will come back shortly. He'll be in the hospital for a couple of days, but his voice should came back before then. One more thing, does Michael have any family? When he is discharged, he'll need to stay with somebody until he's 100%"

Donna and Jessica looked at Harvey. Harvey got the point. "He'll stay with me," he told the doctor. "Can we see him?"

"He'll be asleep, but I suppose you all can spend a few minutes with him." The doctor led them to his room. Room 242.

Mike was asleep on the bad, just as the doctor said. The three approached his bed. Jessica was the first to speak. "Donna said you have an idea of who did this."

"Remember the McGuire case Mike and I were working on?" Jessica nodded. "I know this sounds crazy, but I think it was him."

"Are you sure, Harvey?" Before he could answer, they heard a soft groan coming from the bed.

"Mike!" Donna called out. Mike slowly opened his eyes. He squinted against the bright light. He opened his mouth to speak, but flinched when he heard the soft, pathetic squeak that came from him instead. Donna ran her hand through Mike's hair. "Listen, Mike. You lost your voice. You must be sleepy, huh?" Mike nodded, his eyelids getting heavier. "Go back to sleep, okay?"

Mike looked at everyone in the room. He hated the looks on their faces. The looks of pity. His eyes locked with Harvey's. His eyes showed a sign of fright and guilt. "Mike, go back to sleep," Harvey finally said when he had a feeling that Mike was reading into his feelings. "I'll be here when you wake up." Mike nodded. He closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

Donna and Jessica left a few minutes later. Harvey telling Donna not to bother going to work tomorrow. Jessica telling Harvey to call one of them if he needed anything. Once they left, Harvey pulled up a seat close to Mike's bed.

Harvey took in the way Mike looked. He was so still, and pale. The only sign he was alive was the rise and fall of his chest and that annoying beeping sound.

Harvey yawned. He got in a comfortable position (as much as possible) and fell asleep.

_Harvey heard a knock at the door. It had been a horrible week for him. He had just quit working for Cameron. If it hadn't been for Jessica and Donna, Harvey would have fallen apart. He got off his couch and looked through the peephole. He smiled as he saw who was on the other side of the door._

_"Jared if you're gonna keep coming to my place unannounced, I will make sure security never lets you make it past the front door." Harvey laughed as he cousin barged into Harvey's apartment.''_

_"I had to see how my little cousin was doing. Besides, I come bringing good news." Jared's smile on his face grew wider._

_Harvey raised an eyebrow. "Which is?..."_

_"Remember when you graduated from Harvard. I was real messed up that time, you know with the gang, drugs, and the crazy girlfriend." Jared and Harvey grew silent. They needed no reminder of how crazy she really was. Harvey gave a "please continue" look to Jared. "Well, I'm going to school too. Decided to clean up my life."_

_Harvey smiled. "Seriously?"_

_Jared shook his head excitedly. "As a heart attack. I'm serious. I'm a new man. And if you hadn't given up on me, who knows where I woulda been!" _

_Harvey put his hand on Jared's shoulder. "I'm glad I didn't have to find out."_

Harvey woke up from his dream. Jared and Harvey had been inseparable. They were like brothers. When Jared started using and selling drugs, Harvey couldn't stand to separate from him. He almost didn't go to law school because he felt he was betraying Jared.

Harvey saw a little bit of himself and Jared in Mike.

Mike broke Harvey from his thoughts. Mike was in his bed, arms flailing, like he was fighting someone. His breathing had increased.

Harvey shot up from his chair to get closer to Mike. "Mike! Mike! It's 're okay." Mike woke up. His eyes darting around the room. When he spotted Harvey, he relaxed. "It was just a bad dream, Mike." A long period of silence rose before Harvey asked, "You feeling better now?" Mike nodded. "Good. Go back to sleep." Mike quickly fell back asleep.

Harvey sat back down in his seat. He decided the only thing he could really do now was go to sleep. He glanced over at Mike one more time before closing his eyes, Donna's words she said in the waiting room echoing in his head, _"You saved his life."_

* * *

><p><strong>So what'd you think?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**You know what happens when you have so much free time? You have two updates in one day! WOOOO!**

**I feel like I am on SUCH a roll.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Harvey's phone rang. It was Jessica.<p>

"Hi, Jessica."

_"Hey Harvey. How's Mike?"_

Harvey glanced over at Mike. Recalling the previous night. "Um, better. Last night, he woke up a few times from nightmares. He seems calm now."

_"That's good. Now, Harvey, how are you?"_

"I'm fine. I wasn't the one who got attacked."

_"You know what I mean. How are you?"_

Harvey sighed. Jessica was putting on her "mama bear" act and it was killing him. "I could be better."

_"Harvey, here's what I want you do. I will send over Donna to watch Mike. You need to go home. Get some rest. Take a shower. Get something to eat."_

"No Jessica. I'll be fine. I needa be here."

_"Harvey! You're no good to Mike like this. You're tired. I can hear it in your voice."_ Harvey sighed. Jessica knew him too well. _"Look, Harvey. You found him on time. Don't punish yourself for this."_ There was silence before Jessica said, _"Next time you'll think twice before you get mad at me for making you pull an all nighter, huh?"_

Harvey laughed softly. "Okay, Jessica. You're right. Go ahead and call Donna."

_"Don't worry. She's already on her way. She'll be there in five minutes."_

Harvey ended the call with Jessica.

A few minutes later, Donna entered."Hey, Harvey."

"Thanks...you know...for coming."

Donna looked at him with pity. "Go home for a while. I'll make sure Mike's alright. Ray's outside waiting for you." Harvey nodded and walked out.

Harvey was pretty dazed on the ride to his condo. But once he made it, he went straight to the bathroom. When he looked in the mirror, he could see why Donna looked like she felt so sorry for him. His hair was disheveled, dark circles under his eyes, and his suit was wrinkled.

He took a fairly long shower, got into a pair of jeans, black shoes, and a plain button up shirt. He figured he had no reason to "dress to impress" today.

Harvey headed to the kitchen. He wasn't really hungry, but he knew he had to eat something. He decided to settle with cereal. Frosted Flakes was the first box he saw. As he was eating, he thought of Jared.

_"What's the name of the hot red head that works for you?" Jared asked. They went to a local burger joint. Jared had picked up Harvey from work today, and saw Donna handing Harvey some files._

_"Her name's Donna, and if you think she'll fall for you, guess again. You're not her type."_

_"I'm every girl's type. Name one good reason why she wouldn't want ME."_

_"Okay. You're related to me. She hates my guts and thinks that it must be genetic."_

_Harvey and Jared laughed. "Well, our dads did have the biggest egos out there."_

_"Great. Now that that's been established, you even look at my secretary again, and I'll kill you."_

_"Oh, I get it."_

_"Get what?"_

_"You dig her! You totally dig your secretary."_

_"What? No, I don't. Donna's just a friend. I don't do commitments, or real relationships or anything."_

_"I don't get why not. When I'm completely done with school, I intend to find me that perfect girl." Jared sighed, then continued talking. "She'll be smart, independent, giving, has a beautiful smile..." Harvey started laughing. "What?"_

_"You just described Jessica."_

_Jared flinched. "Never mind. She scares me."_

_"You and I both, pal."_

* * *

><p>Donna ruffled through her purse. She handed Mike a notepad and pen. He had woken up a few minutes ago, but he still couldn't talk. When Donna entered, she was told that Mike could be discharged tomorrow under Harvey's care. Mike was happy to learn that he'd be leaving the hospital, though he didn't know how he should feel about being put under Harvey's care.<p>

Now, Donna had to tell Mike of what Jessica said. "Mike, Jessica called the cops. We showed them the surveillance video. You can't see your attacker's face. I'm sorry." Mike sighed. Donna continued speaking. "The police will be here in a few hours. They need to take your statement, okay?"

Mike had a look of fear in his eyes but he smiled and nodded. He wrote, "So did Harvey give you guard duty?"

Donna just looked at him and smiled. "What, you don't believe that I'd come willingly?"

Mike shook his head. Donna raised an eyebrow. Mike wrote, "You said you hate hospitals."

"Everyone does!"

"Not the way you hate em. Why do you hate hospitals so much?"

"Around ten years ago, Harvey and I-" She didn't get to finish her sentence. A man in a lab coat walked in. Donna assumed it was another doctor, but Mike recognized him right away. Donna stood up to greet him, but Mike grabbed her wrist. His eyes grew wide.

Apparently, the man didn't see that. Donna reached for her phone while the "doctor" approached. "Hi, I'm Dr. Williams. I'm just here to check on Mike."

"The name of Mike's doctor is Dr. Phillips." She secretly played with the buttons on her phone. She didn't know who would be called if she pressed the send button, but she thought she'd give it a shot.

"Dr. Phillips is a little tied up right now. He sent me." Donna caught a glance inside her purse. Harvey! She called Harvey?

She turned to Mike. She whispered to him, "Everything's gonna be fine."

_Dr. Williams _began fiddling in his pocket. "What's that?" Donna asked. She was running on pure instinct. Mike's reaction told her that this was the same person who attacked him in the file room.

Mike tightened his hold on Donna's wrist.

_Dr. Williams _began speaking again. "I was thinking it would be Harvey here."

"Sorry to disappoint. I must say that this is definitely my first time."

"It doesn't matter. It's the kid I'm after. Do you want this done the easy way, or the hard way?" Donna subconsciously stepped closer to Mike. _Williams_ chuckled. "Okay, hard way it is then."

He lunged toward Donna and forced her away from Mike._ Williams _was holding her close and she could feel his breath on her neck. The harder she fought, the closer he held her. She looked toward Mike. His eyes were becoming glassy with unshed tears.

Donna saw it. The cloth that came from _Williams'_ lab coat. _Harvey, you better get here soon._McGuire put the cloth over her nose and mouth. She tried holding her breath, hoping, PRAYING, that Harvey, or anybody, would walk into the room and save her and Mike. But after a while, she gave up that fight. She smelled the strong smell of the chloroform on the cloth.

Mike saw it too. He knew once Donna was chloroformed he would be left to the mercy of this monster. He saw Donna's eyes roll to the back of her head before she fell to the ground. He just let her fall! Like a worthless rag doll! Mike couldn't believe it.

"Listen Mike, it's nothing personal, okay? But I can't have you run down my clinic. You understand where I'm coming from, right? You know how hard it is to make an HONEST living around here, right?"

Mike wanted to yell at him. Tell McGuire that they were nothing alike. He saw McGuire pull out a syringe from his pocket. "So...the chloroform was for her. Now this is for you."

Mike watched helplessly as McGuire plunged the liquid into his arm. Mike felt the sharp prick of the needle. He was so scared. It was too late for him now. Whatever was inside him was inside. He watched as McGuire took his leave. He looked on the floor where Donna was laying. _I'm so sorry, Donna._

* * *

><p>Harvey decided a walk would be good. He needed to clear his mind. He didn't work out much after he graduated from Harvard, but he always remembered how good he felt after he had. So, he thought it wouldn't hurt him to take a nice, slow stroll around the city.<p>

A few minutes after he left the condo, his phone rang. When he saw Donna's name on the caller ID, he didn't know if he should expect good news and be happy, or if he should feel the very opposite because she had very bad news. "Donna. Everything okay?"

Harvey heard nothing, and he believed that once again, Donna had purse-dialed him. He was getting ready to disconnect the call but he heard people speaking.

_"Dr. Phillips is a little tied up right now. He sent me."_

He heard Donna whisper something, but it was incoherent. He continued listening.

_"What's that?"_Harvey heard the fear in Donna's voice.

Panic settled in. "Donna, what's going on?" He flagged down a cab. As he was telling the cab driver to drive as fast as he could to the hospital, Harvey continued listening.

_"I was thinking it would be Harvey here."_

_"Sorry to disappoint. I must say that this is definitely my first time."_

_"It doesn't matter. It's the kid I'm after. Do you want this done the easy way, or the hard way?"_ Harvey heard the man chuckled. His grip on the phone tightened._ "Okay, hard way it is then."_

He heard shuffling and Donna grunting a little. He looked outside. He was so close to the hospital!

_"Listen Mike, it's nothing personal, okay? But I can't have you run down my clinic. You understand where I'm coming from, right? You know how hard it is to make an HONEST living around here, right?"_Harvey instantly knew that it was McGuire.

_ "So...the chloroform was for her. Now this is for you."_

When Harvey heard those words, it felt like the world had moved in slow motion. The cab pulled up to the hospital, Harvey reached into his pocket and pulled out cash and threw it at the driver. "Keep the change!" He yelled as he ran into the hospital. He went straight to Mike's floor. There was a lone nurse standing in the hallway.

"Nurse!" He called out. She walked up to him and Harvey continued speaking. "Room 242. C'mon!" He directed her to Mike's room. He looked over his shoulder to make sure that the nurse was still following him. Harvey finally reached Mike's room. He opened the door and grew angry at what he saw. Donna on the floor, laying on her back. Mike finding it harder and harder to breathe. Patches of his skin had turned red. He finally succumbed to unconsciousness.

"Oh my God," the nurse said. "I'll go find Phillips."

Harvey ran further into the room. He was just one man. He couldn't check on both Mike AND Donna. He ran toward Mike first. He felt for his pulse. It was fast, but it was there. The nurse came in. "I couldn't find Dr. Phillips, but I need to move Michael to another room for for now, okay? We have a doctor that can help him. We're also getting a gurney for the miss."

Harvey nodded and headed to Donna while the nurse tended to Mike. He kneeled by her side and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Donna," he said as he gently shook her shoulders. "Donna, c'mon wake up." Harvey felt powerless. Thankfully, two nurses and a doctor had walked in with a gurney for Donna. Harvey bowed his head. Looks like he'd be spending another night at the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>So I think a barrel of monkeys landed on my keyboard and miraculously made real human words and an actual story. <strong>

**I originally didn't think of putting this chapter in my story. So I was writing this chapter, then all of a sudden, I deleted like half of it and turned it into what you just read.**

**Angst Harvey is awesome.**

**You'll find out what Mike was given during the next chapter.**

**What'd ya think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, here's the next chapter. **

**I wanted to see if I could finish this story before the season finale, but that's very impossible.**

**Oh well.**

**Enjoy. This chapter has another flashback. Also, It tells you what Mike was injected with. :)**

* * *

><p>Harvey entered room 245. Donna's room. The doctor said she'd wake up in a few minutes, and he wanted to be there when she did. There had been no word on Mike yet, but if anything happened, they knew where to find him.<p>

He watched Donna's sleeping form. He wished he'd been there. Maybe he would have saved them both. Who knows? Harvey pulled out his phone and called Jessica.

_"Hey Harvey. Any news on Mike?"_

Harvey sighed. "Jessica, it's nothing good."

_"What?"_

"Some...someone tried to poison him. They knocked out Donna and poisoned Mike."

_"And you think it's the same person who attacked Mike in the file room?"_

"I **_know _**it's the same person!" Harvey paused. He didn't mean to raise his voice at Jessica. It just happened.

_"Listen Harvey. I know you're upset. And I'm sorry. We'll get this figured out, okay? And you'll call me if any news comes up."_

"...Okay." Harvey looked at Donna. Her eyes were fluttering open and she let out a moan. "Jessica, I think Donna's waking up. I'll talk to you later." Harvey hung up the call and spoke to Donna. "Donna. Hey, can you hear me?" Donna opened her eyes and put a hand to her head. "Yeah, Dr. Chavez said you'd have a bad headache for a while."

Donna smiled. But widened her eyes when she flashed back to Mike's room. "Mike...Is Mike okay?"

Harvey could tell that Donna was having a freakout moment, which in turn was making him freak out. "Donna. Donna, calm down. I'm sure Mike's okay. I haven't been told anything yet."

Donna seemed to have calmed down. "What happened?...You know...After."

"I-I don't know. I came in and saw you and Mike...If I had just come a few minutes earlier.." There was a knock at the door. Harvey signaled to let the nurse in.

"Hello Mr. Specter. I see Donna is doing better." Harvey nodded. "You need to come with me...It's about Michael."

Donna looked to Harvey, then the nurse. "Mike? Is he okay?"

Harvey looked to Donna, then back at the nurse. "Look, whatever you have to say about Mike, I'll come right back and say it to Donna. So, you can help me save my breath, and come out with it right here. How's Mike?"

The nurse could tell how serious Harvey really was. "I'll call Dr. Chavez."

The nurse left the room and returned with Dr. Chavez a few minutes later. "Hello, Mr. Specter. You wanted news of Michael Ross, correct?"

_No, I wanted news of the next crappy Justin Beiber song. Of course I want news on Mike!_"Yes. How is he?" Harvey knew loosing his temper wouldn't help the situation.

"There's no easy way to say this. But I'll just let it out. A high dose of Cyanide was found in Michael's system."

Harvey heard Donna gasp. "Cyanide?" he asked.

Dr. Chavez nodded sadly. "I know it's hard to hear. I'm sorry."

"How is he? Will he be okay?" Donna asked. She felt her headache was literally nothing compared to what's been happening to Mike.

The doctor nodded. "Thanks to you," he said while looking at Harvey, "Michael was found quick enough and we started treatment ASAP." Harvey and Donna released a breath they didn't even know they were holding. Chavez continued speaking. "Unfortunately for now, he is unconscious. Looks like he won't be discharged tomorrow as we hoped. But he will be home soon."

"Can we see him?" Harvey asked.

"Yes, come with me."

"Wait!" Everyone in the room looked to Donna. "I need to come too."

Dr. Chavez shook his head. "You could still use your rest. You can see him another time."

Harvey knew the doctor made a mistake by arguing with Donna. "Look, I can tell you one thing. She will NOT rest, until she's seen Mike. Just let her see him, just for a few minutes."

Dr. Chavez nodded. "Okay. But two rules. I'll give you no more than ten minutes, and you have to use a wheelchair." Donna just looked at him. "It's hospital protocol." He turned to the nurse. "Can you go fetch me a wheelchair?"

Once the wheelchair arrived, Harvey helped Donna into the chair and wheeled her to Mike's room, following the doctor. "Here it is," the doctor said once they reached room 308. "There's one thing I should warn you about. Cyanide cuts off the ability for red blood cells to receive oxygen. Michael had the ability to breathe, but no air was being absorbed into his body."

Harvey stopped him before he could say anymore. "Just let us see him."

The doctor allowed them to enter Mike's room. Harvey didn't like what he saw. Donna wanted to vomit. Chavez saw the looks on their faces. "Again, I'm sorry. But just know that this is only temporary. I'll let you guys be alone." Chavez and his nurse stepped out.

Mike laid on his bed. Pale. A tube was stuck down his throat. Not to mention the IV and the various wires sticking out of his body.

Harvey just stared as he brought him and Donna closer to Mike's bed. Both of them afraid to touch Mike, thinking he would break if they did. Donna started to tear up. She tried to hold them in, but after a few seconds, the tears were falling down her face. She stood up and cupped Mike's face in her hand. "We're gonna get the guy who did this," she said to no one in particular.

* * *

><p>Harvey was messing around with his phone. Donna was back asleep in her bed, much to Harvey's relief, yet disbelief. Donna was so distraught after seeing Mike. She cried more when she left his room. Harvey had never seen Donna cry. Sure, she shed a few fake tears at that stupid mock trial. Sure, she'll shed a few fake tears to win over someone's sympathy. Harvey fell for that a couple of times when he had first hired her. But this. This was all real, and Harvey had no idea what to do next. While Donna was awake, he had offered her words of consolation that he didn't even know he had. Mike was making him soft. He could feel it.<p>

_Harvey walked into Pearson/Hardman. He had just won yet another case and he needed to rub it in Louis' face. Harvey was having a bad week. Jared was in the hospital, which he still felt guilty about. But the doctors said he was making an awesome recovery. In fact, Harvey was supposed to see him after work. He walked past Donna's desk when she called him over. She had a weird look in her eyes. But then again, this was Donna. "J-Jessica needs to see you."_

_"To congratulate me on a job well done?"_

_Donna gave a sad smile. "Maybe."_

_Once Harvey reached Jessica's office, he knocked, waiting for her okay to come in. She waved him in and asked him to take a seat. _

_"I don't know if I should be scared, or really happy that you're giving me one more reason to gloat around Louis."_

_Jessica looked down. This wasn't in her job description! "Harvey, I'm sorry."_

_Harvey stared Jessica right in the face. "Sorry for what?" Jessica kept quiet. "Jessica! What's going on?"_

_"It's Jared."_

_"What about Jared?"_

_"I'm sorry. He's dead."_

_Harvey didn't believe what she said. In fact, he had to play the last few moments in his head to fully comprehend what she just said. "Wh-What? No. No."_

_"He died an hour ago. They called my office since you were at a case."_

_"No! That's not possible. He was fine last night! I talked to him!"_

_"Harvey!" There was a long silence in the room. Jessica feel the tension. _

_Harvey finally broke the silence. "And it's all my fault."_

_"Harvey. You can't blame yourself for what happened!"_

_"But it's true!" Harvey's voice was breaking. Jessica sighed. She couldn't stand seeing Harvey like this. She walked up to the chair he sat in, got on her knees, and pulled him into a hug. "He can't be dead. He can't be dead." Harvey Specter cannot have emotions. He doesn't shed tears, even when his allergies act up. But today, in Jessica's arms. He felt one tear fall from his face._

_Jessica, while still holding on to him said, "I want you to go home. Take a few days off." Harvey shook his head. "If you come to work tomorrow, you're fired." Harvey nodded. He knew that was an empty threat, but he also knew what Jessica was trying to do. She was trying to comfort him. They broke away from their awkwardly long hug, "Call me if you need anything."_

_Harvey nodded again. "Th-thanks... You know... For that." Harvey walked out her office._

_He headed straight home. Once he was in his kitchen, he pulled out a new bottle of scotch and downed almost all of it. After he felt a little bit satisfied, he headed to his bedroom, took off his suit jacket, and plopped on his bed. He fell into his thirteen hour sleep quickly._

Harvey's phone rang, breaking him from his thoughts. The surprise made him jerk. Jessica was calling again. He didn't want to answer. He didn't want to talk to anyone. But he answered the phone anyway.

_"Harvey."_

"Jessica. To what do I owe this call?"

_"You never called me about Mike."_

"And you didn't take that as a hint?"

_"Harvey. Did you see him?"_

Harvey sighed. "Yeah, I saw him." There was silence before Harvey spoke again. "I really don't know what to tell you, other than the fact that the kid looks horrible. We need to find this McGuire guy."

_"Harvey. I will be taking over that case. You'll be my second chair."_ Harvey was too tired to argue. He thought he should be the one working the case solo, but he understood where Jessica was coming from. _"Don't worry Harvey, you'll still play a big role in this. I know nothing would make you happier than to win this case. But unfortunately, if you were to take this case, the judge will think you're to personally involved. I hope you understand."_

"Yeah. Yeah I understand."

_"Good. Harvey. This is your case. Not mine. The only thing different is that my name will be used, not yours._

"I know."

_"Just making sure. I'll see you later, Harvey."_

"Bye Jessica."

Once Harvey disconnected the call, he leaned back against the seat, and stared at the ceiling. Sleep was completely impossible now.

* * *

><p><strong>So what'd you guys think? Another hard chapter to write, but I got it. This was a little "calm down" chapter since the last one was so intense! <strong>

**I absolutely love the reviews y'all leave! They're so awesome!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is!**

**I loved the season finale. It was funny and SUPER intense. (anyone wanna explain the can opener, though?)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Donna was discharged the next morning, but that didn't mean she went home. She and Harvey sat in Mike's hospital room. Donna was holding Mike's hand while having idle conversation with Harvey.<p>

Just when Donna was starting to complain about her lack of coffee, she felt movement within her fingers. "Mike?" she asked. Harvey stared at her, then Mike. She tried again. "Mike. If you can hear me, squeeze my hand." It was a weak squeeze but it was good enough. Mike's eyes fluttered opened. He started to panic when his breathing felt funny. "Mike! It's okay. You have a tube down your throat to help you breathe. We're gonna call a nurse down here to see if she'll take it out." Mike nodded, and Donna hit the call button.

The nurse came in a few minutes later. When ready to take out Mike's tube, she warned him, "This is gonna hurt." Mike had a blank stare on his face. The nurse pulled out the tube. Mike felt the itch in his throat and was coughing like crazy once the tube had been removed. "You must be thirsty." Mike nodded once again. The nurse got ready a cup of ice chips and handed it to him. "One ice chip at a time. And suck, don't chew."

Mike put one ice chip in his mouth and feel into bliss when he could feel the cold water going down his throat. He didn't care how little the quantity was. Once the nurse left, Harvey spoke up. "Mike, how are you feeling."

Mike put his cup on the table. "F-fine," he croaked out. _It feels so good to talk again!_

Donna gasped. "You can talk."

"I was choked. I'm not a mime." Mike smiled. His voice still a bit rough, but he was fine with that. The day before had flashed back into his memory. "Oh my gosh. Donna. About..."

Donna cut him off. "I'm glad your okay."

"But are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Harvey found us on time."

Mike looked to Harvey. "Thanks Harvey."

"It's okay." Harvey answered, feeling the awkwardness. He wasn't expecting to be thanked.

Mike turned serious. "Is..Is he still...you know? Out there?" Donna and Harvey went silent. "Oh no. He is." Mike's hands started trembling.

"Mike! Look at me." Mike turned to Donna. Like he had a choice. Yeah right. "We are NOT gonna allow him to get to you, okay?"

Harvey could tell Mike wasn't convinced. Mike was still shaking and his breathing was starting to increase. "Mike," he said while getting closer to Mike. "You just got the tube removed. You want the nurse to shove it back down your throat?" Mike shook his head. "Then calm down. Donna's right. We're not allowing that monster to get within fifty feet of you." Mike's breathing started to return to normal. "That's it. Breathe in and out." Deja Vu. That's what this was. Harvey having to teach Mike how to breathe again because that crazy McGuire had tried to kill him. AGAIN!

"S-so what are we gonna do?" Mike asked once he regained all calmness.

"YOU are going back to sleep, while I call Jessica and let her know how you are."

"But I'm not sleepy."

"Then watch TV!" Harvey said as he left the room and entered into the hallway. He dialed Jessica's number and she picked up immediately.

_"Harvey, I was just about to call you. How's Mike?"_

"He's doing better. He's talking now so that's good. Um, why were you planning to call me?"

_"It's the cops. They're coming to see Mike. The doctor's knew Mike would be up at this time due to the estimation that the hospital gave them. Do you think he's up to it? They're gonna be there in thirty minutes."_

"I'll make sure he's up to it."

_"Good. Tell him I said hi. And make sure he gets plenty of rest...oh and Harvey?"_

"Yeah?"

_"Be nice to the kid."_

Jessica ended the call and Harvey just sighed. He entered the room to find Mike and Donna watching a re-run of a Law and Order: CI episode.

"Am I interrupting something?" Harvey asked when he saw how deeply engrossed they were to the TV.

"SHHH!" Donna said with fierceness showing in her eyes. "Goren is having another "mental showdown" with Nicole."

"And she's totally winning right now!" Mike added. Harvey just rolled his eyes. He took a seat.

He decided that he should inform Mike about the police once their show went on commercial. Once the Geico commercial about smart phones came on, Harvey cleared his throat. "Mike, listen. Jessica said the cops are coming. You really needa tell them what's been happening."

Mike's eyes grew wide, but he shrugged. "Okay. Though the last time they were ready to take my statement..." Mike trailed off.

"We're not letting that happen again. We told you that."

"I know. I know. Okay, I'll talk to them." Mike looked down and played with his fingers. "Can you and Donna stay, though?"

They both nodded. Donna said, "They'll probably need to ask me questions too anyway."

"Thanks guys."

The Law and Order episode continued. Once it was over, there was a soft knock on the door. Harvey opened the door, and two detectives walked in. Harvey greeted them. "Detective Beach. This must be your partner, detective Hill." He led them closer to Mike's bed.

"You guys know each other?" Mike asked.

Harvey nodded. "Remember my police friend that gave us information about Nurse Ramsey? This is him. We butted heads a lot when I was working with the D.A.'s office."

"And this must be the rookie associate you told us about." Detective Beach looked at Mike with one eyebrow raised. "He doesn't look_ that_ much like a sophomore in high school...Sophomore in college maybe."

Donna smiled and looked at him. Mike scoffed. "Really? A sophomore?"

"Okay, kid. Don't act like a little sophomore _girl_," Detective Beach pulled out a pen and notepad and handed it to his partner. "Take your time answering, Mike. We know this is a bit hard and Harvey has told me that you're a bit...sensitive..." Mike glared at Harvey. "But I'll try to make this as painless as possible."

Mike nodded. "Tell me what you needa know."

Mike told them about the weird car him and Rachel saw and the two times McGuire had tried to kill him. The detectives then talked to Harvey. He couldn't tell much. All he could do was give the time he found Mike in the file room. Donna told them about the previous day.

Detectives Beach and Hill thanked them and left. Harvey looked to Mike once the detectives were gone. He noticed how tense Mike was. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah," Mike quickly answered. "I-I guess I'm more tired than I thought."

"It's okay." Harvey looked at Donna. "Why don't you get that coffee you were wanting, Donna?"

Donna quickly got up and went out the door. Mike looked around the room. "Uh, should I be scared?"

"Consider this a reason to not be scared. You remember everything that ever happens in your life, don't you?" Harvey looked at Mike straight in the eyes. "Remember when I worked to prove Clifford Danner's innocence? What'd you tell him?"

Mike knew where he was going with this. He hesitated with his answer. "I said... I said I trust you."

"Do you still trust me?"

"Yes! I do. Why?"

"If you tell anyone about this conversation, you'll have to worry about _me_ attempting to kill you. Listen, there's no need for you to be scared. You know that you can always come to me. No matter what's bothering you."

"Wow, Harvey. It took me having TWO near death experiences for you to say that to me."

"Yeah, well cherish that. I'm not saying anything like that again." There was a long silence in the room. "I wasn't lying."

"I know, Harvey. And thanks...I wasn't lying either. You know, about trusting you."

Donna walked in. She had a tray with three cups. Two coffees for her and Harvey, and a hot chocolate for Mike. There was a silence in the room. "Relax...I come bearing gifts," she said as she emphasized the tray. Both men thanked her. Donna handed Harvey his coffee and handed Mike his hot chocolate. She put a straw that she got at the cafeteria through the lid of his cup. Technically, he was still supposed to be on those ice chips. Donna knew he'd want something different now. "Take small sips," she told him.

Harvey relaxed into a seat and let his thoughts drift.

_Jared walked up behind Harvey. "Whatcha doing?" He asked as Harvey was working comfortably on his couch with his laptop. He was working on a case from home. Donna was supposed to come over soon. He really needed help._

_"Doing a little research. Look, Donna's coming over so do me a favor and hide yourself somewhere." _

_Jared chuckled. "Can't let that happen. I may just get my "smooth operator" on and woo her." _

_Harvey looked up from his laptop. "Okay, first, no one says "woo" anymore. And two, I coulda sworn I threatened to kill you if you tried anything on my secretary." Harvey was just about to go back to his work when he heard knocking at the door. _

_Harvey was about to get up when Jared pushed Harvey back on his couch. "I got this." Jared ran his fingers through his hair and made his way to the door. He opened the door and smiled when Donna appeared. "Good evening, Donna. How's the world's greatest secretary?"_

_"Pissed," she said as she stormed in, files in hand. _

_Harvey saw something was up. "Oh no. What'd you find?"_

_"Your client decided to talk with his former employer's rival." Harvey was working on a "wrongful termination" suit. Franklin Richards was fired from his place of work for making sexual advances on his boss. Of course his boss, Olivia James, had a spotless record and was supposedly loved by all. Olivia James owned a magazine company. Her rival, Diana Alexander, has had an eye on Franklin for a very long time. So him talking to Diana before the case was closed didn't look good._

_Jared caught a look at the files. "Whoa," he said, which caught the attention of Harvey and Donna. "I totally know Olivia James."_

_Harvey just stared. "...How?"_

_"Well, I told you I've been going to school. Our classes were split into different groups. Like an internship, you can say. Our group got sent to Olivia. She was a weird one. We all hated her too. Rumor has it, that she was related to mobsters."_

_Harvey shook his head. "I don't like violence, Tom. I'm a businessman; blood is a big expense."_

_Donna scoffed. "Is that the best you can do?"_

_Jared cleared his throat. "Listen, whoever comes to you with this Barzini meeting, he's the traitor. Don't forget that." Donna nodded her head in approval. Jared's eyes widened and he stole a glance from Harvey. As if on cue, Harvey rolled his eyes._

Harvey, Donna, and Mike spent the rest of the day watching more Law and Order (list including Law and Order, Law and Order CI and Law and Order SVU), making fun of Louis, and quoting movies...badly. Donna had offered to get Trivial Pursuit, but Harvey said under no circumstances will he play Trivial Pursuit with Mike.

A nurse had come in to check on Mike. "You need to rest," she kept repeating. Donna decided the best way to avoid hearing that nurses annoying voice was to finally force Mike to go to sleep. After minimal arguing, Mike closed his eyes, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright. Hoped you guys loved it. <strong>

**I thought I was suffering writer' block for a second, but the all of a sudden, my fingers hit my keyboard and couldn't stop moving!**

**What'd y'all think?**


	8. Chapter 8

***Whew* Busy weekend. But now that that's over, I'm back! Hmm my last chapter didn't get as many reviews as the previous ones did. **

**Anyway, this chapter is very...I don't know how to describe it. Just read.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Harvey slowly woke up. His body was stiff from the uncomfortable positions he sat in. Donna was already wide awake. "I miss him too, you know," she said when she noticed Harvey was fully awake.<p>

"What are you talking about?" Harvey was hoping that he wasn't becoming too easy to read.

"Jared. I miss him too." _Try lying to me._

"I'm not.."

"Yes you are."

"How'd you...?"

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

Harvey just stared._ I need to get that under control._"What'd I say?" Harvey was so afraid he'd said something embarrassing that Donna can use as blackmail.

"Don't worry. Just his name. Once." Harvey breathed a sigh of relief. "You need to stop blaming yourself for this."

"I coulda stopped them."

"How? By letting them kill you."

"He took a bullet for me."

Donna moved closer to Harvey and started rubbing his back. "Because he felt that if you died, he'd have no one else."

Harvey stayed silent. He knew Donna was right. He didn't ask the guys to kill Jared. He didn't pull the trigger. But there was this aching feeling he always had. That if it wasn't for him, Jared wouldn't have been put in that situation.

_Donna remembered how Harvey looked the day after Jared died. She had a long day, herself. Louis made her come to work because Norma was slacking off again. She went to check on Harvey at his place around evening. She picked up an Eric Clapton album and brought it over. She didn't bother knocking, knowing that Harvey wouldn't want anyone to see the state he was in. She used her spare key. Once she walked in, she knew something wasn't right. No lights were on. The kitchen looked like it hadn't been touched. Harvey hadn't eaten all day. All she saw were two empty bottles of scotch. She made her way to the bedroom and what she saw almost made her cry. Harvey was cuddled in bed. Hair severely messed up, he had on the same shirt and pants that he'd worn the day before._

_She remembered the way she had to beg Harvey to get out of bed, change his clothes, and come to the living room. She remembered how tired he was, being that she had to pull him out of bed and guide him to the bathroom. She smelled the alcohol in his breath. Dark circles formed under his eyes._

_Once he'd gotten out of the bathroom, he was in a plain white tee and pajama pants. She ordered Chinese take out and played the Eric Clapton album while she waited for him. Donna offered him a seat next to her. "How're you feeling?" she would repeatedly ask. She got various answers. Tired, crappy. or just a shrug._

_She felt like rejoicing when the Chinese had come in. "Eat." She would say when she was just about ready to force feed him. Harvey eventually ate half his meal. Donna knew something was missing. Harvey ate. He was listening to music he liked. But he never smiled that day. It made her want to find the guys who killed Jared and shoot them herself._

_After a few minutes of silence, Harvey spoke. "I still can't believe it."_

_"I know. And I'm sorry. But you know Jared wouldn't want you to beat yourself up about this."_

_Harvey sighed. "But I caused all this."_

_Donna pulled him into a hug. "It's. Not. Your. Fault." They released each other and for a while they stared into each others eyes, Harvey wondering where he would have been without Donna and Jessica._

_Harvey was silent for most of the night. Donna knew he wasn't up for real conversation yet, but she knew that just her presence was helping Harvey a lot. She looked over to Harvey. She saw his eyelids getting heavier and heavier. "Let's get you to bed," she said to him while patting his arm. Once he stood up, Donna led him back to his bedroom. She fixed up the bed, straightening out the sheets a bit. Once Harvey was in bed, she gave him one last hug, and placed the blanket on top of him. "Good night," she said to him while turning to leave. Donna felt a hand get a tight grip on her wrist. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. Harvey laid with his eyes staring into her's. "Stay...please." Donna nodded and took a seat on the bed._

_Donna was extremely tired. But she waited for Harvey to fall asleep first. She ran her hand through his hair a few times. Harvey was fast asleep. Once she noticed that, it didn't take long for her to fall asleep as well._

"Jared's the reason you're here beating yourself up, isn't it" Donna asked Harvey once she came out of her thoughts.

Harvey ran his hand through his hair. "Donna, when Mike and I started working this case, we knew the doctor was dangerous. I sent him to find out what McGuire was doing. When I saw him in the file room, I quickly put two and two together. If it had been me that met McGuire at the clinic that day, Mike wouldn't be in this situation."

"Why? So Mike can be having the same mental battles that you've been having these past few days?"

"It's better than almost losing his life twice!"

"Key word being almost! We need to appreciate the fact that he's actually still here with us! Harvey," Donna said as she put a hand on his shoulder. "Mike isn't Jared."

There was a long silence in the room. Harvey and Donna stared at each other, waiting for someone to say something.

They heard a groan. "You two fight like Mom and Dad...you know...about me." Donna and Harvey turned to Mike's bed. He was still kind of out of it, his eyes weren't even open, so the next things he said were mostly rambles. "They never...made sense...Mom won...70% of the time...Grammy...never argued with Papa when I was around...she thought it was rude."

"Mike?" Harvey asked when he felt Mike had nothing more to say. When he got no response back, he looked to Donna and shrugged.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, they had decided that once Mike was lucid enough to form actual sentences, that they would get Jenny's number from him to let her know about Mike's situation, and she quickly dropped everything to come see him. "That's why he wasn't answering any of my calls," was her response.<p>

Donna decided that Harvey needed something other than fake hospital food. She and Harvey hadn't had a real meal since Mike had been poisoned. As a sign of gratitude for saving Mike, she took him out to lunch while Jenny stayed with Mike.

Harvey and Donna stopped at a pizza parlor close to the hospital. They ate like pigs, happy that they were able to complete a full meal that was made with ingredients that weren't made in a lab.

Harvey and Donna were ready to leave, with him leaving a big tip on the table because he was feeling generous. As they were leaving, a large man ran into Donna.

"Do you mind?" Harvey said as he grabbed Donna to help her regain her balance.

"Sorry 'bout that," the man said. He winked at Donna.

"Wait," Donna said. She whispered to Harvey, "it's him."

Harvey grabbed the mans shoulder before he was able to walk away. "Hey." The man turned to his direction. "So nice to meet you, Dr. McGuire."

The man smiled. "The pleasure's all mine, Harvey Specter. I heard about the lawsuit against me. People are so quick to accuse."

Donna felt anger well up inside her. "All based on facts, it seems."

McGuire scoffed. "You two seem a bit bitter."

Harvey was about to lose it. "We wouldn't seem bitter if you hadn't tried to attack her, " he said while motioning to Donna. "And kill my associate twice!"

McGuire gasped. "You were attacked? Miss, I'm very sorry. That would explain why the police came to me yesterday. I was wondering what happened." Donna rolled her eyes. "But again, with the whole "quick to accuse" thing, I didn't not attack her or your associate."

"Both of them say otherwise," Harvey said. "And I believe them."

"Yeah, well the cops don't anymore." McGuire had a smug look on his face. A "Catch me if you can" attitude. "Do you really think they would believe that a doctor trying to help society would try to kill anyone?"

Harvey held a fist to his side. "You will pay for what you did. To Mike. To Donna. To countless other unfortunate patients of yours."

"How's your associate doing?"

"Not dead," Donna said. She saw McGuire's slight change of facial expression, but other than that he was very steady. "You must be disappointed."

"Nope. Glad he's okay," he turned to Harvey. "Mr. Specter, it would be in our best interests if you find the real man who did this and stop trying to accuse me of what I didn't do."

"If anything happens to my associate, you'll see me again. And I'd be the last person you see."

McGuire smiled, turned, and walked away.

"So, what do we do now?" Donna asked.

"We're gonna talk to Mike."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, So McGuire's back. A bit cocky, don't you think?<strong>

**Yes I threw in a dash of Jenny.**

**Review and tell me what you thought.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So this chapter's mostly a flashback -TEARJERKER-. An idea popped into my head while writing this chapter. So, read this chapter, and I'll tell you my idea in my end notes.**

**This chapter's also a little random again...in my opinion, of course. **

**For all of you who care, this will be Jenny's last appearance in my story.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>While walking with Donna back to the hospital, Harvey called Jenny.<p>

"Jenny. Anyone come to see Mike, yet?"

_"No. Just a nurse. Why?"_

"Don't worry about it. Just don't allow anyone to see Mike unless you've met that person before."

_"Got it."_

Harvey ended the call and and stopped walking when Donna began talking.

"What if he comes as a doctor again?"

"I must admit, McGuire's smart. He's done the whole doctor gig to get Mike. He's not gonna use the same trick twice."

"Where does one even get cyanide?"

Harvey smiled. "You're the "world's best" secretary. You figure it out." Donna smiled as Harvey began walking again, almost leaving her behind.

**SUITS**

Mike was awake talking to Jenny when Harvey and Donna arrived. Donna didn't want to be rude, but Harvey needed to talk to Mike. "Thanks for staying with Mike, Jenny."

"It was no problem. He knows I would do it for him anytime. I wish I had known sooner."

Donna felt slightly guilty. "I know. But things have just been so chaotic that we were always forgetting to call. But if you don't mind, Harvey needs a word with Mike."

Jenny nodded and began getting her things ready to go. "See you later, Mike," Jenny said as she kissed his cheek.

"I'll call you later." Jenny walked out the door and Mike turned to Harvey. "You need a word with me?"

Harvey took a seat close to Mike's bed. "Look, I'm going to be blunt with you. We ran into McGuire while eating lunch. According to him, the cops believe that he didn't attack you."

Mike gasped. "What? Why would they think I made that up? Why would they think that DONNA made that up?" Mike was grabbing his bed sheets so hard his knuckles were turning white.

"You need to think back," Harvey said, hoping Mike's brain was still able to function under severe stress. "Can you tell me anything from both attacks that can absolutely prove that McGuire was the one that attacked you?"

"No," Mike answered quickly. "You saying you don't believe me too?"

Donna stepped in. "Mike, Harvey's trying to help you here. Cut the attitude. He said think. Now think. Is there anything the cops can use against him?"

Mike loosened up a bit. He flashed back to the hospital room. Horrid images of Donna falling to the floor had surfaced. Him thinking that those were also his last minutes on earth. Then he flashed back to the file room. He remembered the shock he felt when McGuire cornered him. When McGuire kneed him, not once, but twice, in the chest. Mike subconsciously put a hand to his chest where his broken rib was. This did not escape Harvey and Donna's notice. Then it hit him.

"His leg."

Harvey raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

"When he attacked me, I ended up on the floor. I found a pen close to me and I stabbed him with it...in his leg... His left one"

Donna smiled as Harvey took out his phone. "Hey Beach," Harvey said once he heard Beach's greeting. "Listen, about McGuire... Uh huh...I talked to Mike...He remembered something...Ok got it...No problem." Harvey laughed and brought the phone away from his ear. He looked to Mike. "It's for you."

Mike accepted the phone and began talking, repeating everything he told Harvey and Donna. Once he was done, he gave back Harvey's phone, and laid back against the pillow. "You okay? Harvey asked him. Mike nodded and closed his eyes.

Harvey turned to Donna after seeing that Mike had indeed fallen asleep. _No one goes to sleep that fast!_"I can't wait til this is over."

Donna nodded her head in agreement. "You and me both, pal. Today I was so ready to punch McGuire right in the face."

"I know. But for now, until that man is behind bars, we can't do anything that may aggravate the situation. Man, I hate this."

"Well, Detective Beach will take care of McGuire. There's no way he can hide a scar from a pen stabbing. This will all be over soon."

* * *

><p>J<em>ared and Harvey were walking to their favorite bar one evening. As they were walking, Jared was updating Harvey on his day. "I went looking more into Olivia James. Water cooler conversations, you know what I mean? We found out, this suit you're working on, isn't her first. Or second. Maybe not third either. She's had many suits toward her."<em>

_"What?" Harvey asked. "That never came up." _

_"That's probably because it's the first "wrongful termination" suit. She's been filed for sexual harassment once. I also heard a former employee sued her for holding back his salary."_

_"So she is bad news. Did you learn who won these cases."_

_Jared shook his head. "Sorry. But that information should help, right?"_

_"Most likely." Harvey missed working for the D.A.'s office. But at the same time, he was sick of it, and was glad that Jessica had given him the other option of being a closer. _

_Jared pulled out his phone. "And the second piece of good news..." he paused for dramatic effect. "I got Donna's number." He showed Harvey Donna's contact info. _

_Harvey grew wide-eyed. "She just...gave it to you?" Jared nodded. "You didn't have to hold a gun to her head...never mind, she'd still find a way to kill you. What'd you do? Tell her I'd cut her paycheck?"_

_"That's offensive. Shows you I can still pull the "smooth operator" act." Harvey just stared. Then raised an eyebrow. "What?"Jared asked._

_"I'll find out later how you **really** got her number." Jared scoffed and rolled his eyes._

_Jared and Harvey were a few blocks from the bar when two men approached them. The bar wasn't exactly the most open locations out there. "Hey guys," Jared said, keeping his cool. _

_The two guys started out as really friendly. "Hey, you know," one of them said. "We heard you talking about Olivia James back there. That's funny. We used to work for her. The name's Joseph." _

_Jared smiled. "Nice to meet you. She's got some nerve doesn't she?"_

_"Bad experience with her?" Harvey asked._

_"Definitely," the other one said. "So, I heard there's a suit against her."_

_"Heard that from the grapevine?" Jared asked. He knew Harvey wouldn't want him talking about the case to other people._

_Jared saw the smiles on the men's faces sort of drop. Harvey saw Jared smirk. They both saw Joseph pull out a gun and point it at Harvey. "We just wanna know what you know."_

_Harvey tried his best to keep up his calm facade. There was a gun pointing at him! "Who are you two?"_

_"Friends," the other guy said. "So what's going on with Olivia? You seem to know more about her than we do."_

_Jared looked around. "What, you didn't bother to bring two guns?"_

_Joseph smiled. "We weren't expecting Harvey to bring a buddy."_

_"And how long were you expecting me?"_

_Joseph pretended to think. "Oh jeez. I...I don't remember."_

_Jared saw Joseph get ready to pull the trigger. He had to act fast. "Run Harvey!" he yelled as he punched Joseph in the face. Harvey saw the gun drop. He glanced over at Jared, who mouthed "Go", and Harvey took off running._

_Joseph was pulled out of his daze. "Andy, go after him!" Joseph called out. Harvey could hear Andy's footsteps. Andy was gaining on him. Once Andy was too close for comfort, Harvey turned around and punched Andy in the face, and continued running. He didn't know exactlywhere he was running to. He ran into an alley and waited for Andy to pass. He saw Andy pass up the alley a good distance. He started to slowly make his way to Jared when he heard a bang. Harvey's heart stopped. Please tell me Jared got the upper hand. He began running._

_Once he was close to the bar, Harvey looked around to make sure there was no sign of Joseph and Andy. He ran faster when he didn't see either of them._

_Harvey turned a corner and saw Jared, lying on the ground, a pool of blood forming next to him. Harvey ran to him and got on his knees. He put two fingers on Jared's neck and sighed when he felt a pulse. Harvey called 911. His heart was thumping faster. The dispatcher seemed to talk so slow. Harvey demanded, almost begged the dispatcher to send an ambulance quickly. "Jared? Jared," Harvey said while tapping Jared's face._

_"H-Harvey?" was the response he got. Jared was smiling at him. Leave it to Jared to be smiling in a terrible situation._

_Harvey pressed down on Jared's bullet wound and flinched when he heard the grunt of pain coming from Jared. "Why did you do that?" Harvey tried his hardest to not make his voice crack._

_"Do what?" Jared asked, like he didn't realize he was bleeding out on the sidewalk._

_"Don't play dumb with me."_

_Jared smiled. "You have an entire life ahead of you." Jared moaned. "Couldn't let them end it for you."_

_Harvey heard the strain in Jared's voice. "What are you even talking about?"_

_"I..made a lotta mistakes... you...you haven't messed up.." _

_Harvey noticed Jared's eyelids fluttering. "Jared. Stay awake, okay? The ambulance will be here soon." Harvey had to do something to keep Jared awake. "Remember that time you went with me and Donna to Meloni's bar?"_

_Jared used as much energy as he had to laugh. "Yeah...wanted...to get Donna drunk." _

_"I warned you that Donna was the smartest out there." Harvey looked to Jared. His eyes were closed. "Jared? C'mon Jared, wake up," Harvey begged as he gently shook Jared. _

_Harvey could hear sirens approaching. "Stay with me, Jared. It's okay now."_

* * *

><p><strong>What'd I tell ya?<strong>

**Okay, so my idea was this: A sequel/prequel to this story. Like, What if the guys that killed Jared got out of jail, but held a grudge against Harvey and came after him? I don't know, it was a random thing that came, but if y'all are up for it, tell me what you thought of this chapter, then in your review, tell me if you're up for that story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, this story is _almost_ done.**

**I got positive feedback about my sequel idea. I'm so excited to write it! **

**Not a big fan of this chapter, too. But.. we'll see.**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Harvey put his cell phone back in his pocket. He straightened his tie as he stood in front of the courthouse. The fact that McGuire attacked Mike and Donna were thrown out the window. Right now, Ms. Malone wanted McGuire for all the pain he'd caused her and his other patients. Jessica had to remind him multiple times not to take this case too personally.<p>

He knew that already. He was actually doing quite well. Mike was to be discharged today. Harvey gave Donna specific instructions. Take the kid straight to Harvey's condo. No matter what Mike says. Jessica walked up behind him. "You ready?" Harvey nodded and they both walked inside.

They entered the courtroom. The trial started slowly. The judge taking his seat, looking terribly bored. Ms. Malone walked in with a serious look on her face. McGuire practically glided in, glancing over at Harvey smiling. Harvey rolled his eyes. _Guys shouldn't smile at other guys like that._

The court was called in session, and Ms Malone was put on the stand. Dr. McGuire's lawyer, David Hernandez, began questioning her. "Ms. Malone. Can I call you Hailey?" Before she could respond, David continued. "How long have you been Dr. McGuire's patient?"

Hailey paused to think. "About a year and a half."

David nodded. "Well that's not too long. Why did you choose my client as your doctor in the first place?"

"I had just moved here around that time. I didn't have much money, so needed a cheap doctor until I could get on my feet."

David nodded. It seemed like he was entertained by her story. He walked over to his table and picked up a file. "You had little money, you say?" Hailey nodded. "Was it because of your gambling addiction?"

Jessica stood up. "Objection your honor! Relevance?"

"Overruled," came the reply from the judge. "Mr. Hernandez get to the point."

David waved his hand. "Sorry your honor." He turned his attention back to Hailey. "According to these files of yours, you had a serious gambling addiction, didn't you? You were evicted from your home, twice. You couldn't hold down a job for more than four months. You want to explain that?"

Tears were coming to Hailey's eyes. Doesn't take much for her to crack, Harvey thought to himself. Jessica once again stood up. "Objection!"

The judge looked over to David. He once again waved his hand. "I'm sorry. Let me rephrase."

"You're on your last leg," the judge warned.

David nodded. "Okay, Ms. Malone. Let me rephrase my question. Why are you suing my client?"

Hailey tried to speak over her uncontrolled sobs. "B-because. He's been negligent toward me and his other patients. He's misdiagnosed me multiple times, prescribed me the wrong medicines..."

Hernandez cut her off. "Really, because according to my client.."

"Your client lied!" Hailey yelled. The fierceness shown in her eyes. Harvey practically jumped at her sudden outburst. Harvey and Jessica just looked at each other.

This was going to be a long case.

And a long case it was. In fact, it felt so long, that Harvey had tuned out until Jessica was about to begin questioning Dr. McGuire.

She was getting up from her seat when he tapped her arm. "He went after Donna and Mike," he whispered to her. "Destroy him."

Jessica winked at him and began her questions. "Dr. McGuire. You've run your clinic for quite some time now. That's impressive."

"Thank you," McGuire responded with a smile.

Jessica wasn't amused. Neither was Harvey. He sighed. _Let's make this fast, Jessica._

* * *

><p>Mike and Donna were lounging in Harvey's condo. As Donna was raiding Harvey's fridge and Mike was scanning through TV channels, Mike spoke up. "Um...I needa call my grandmother."<p>

Donna looked up from the fridge after finding a sandwich she was content with. "There's a phone in the bedroom."

Mike thanked her and left. Donna watched as Mike entered the room. Of all the associates at Pearson/Hardman, Mike was the only one she liked. He was real. He cared about other things besides competition and money. He actually cared about people.

Donna sat on the couch, not really paying attention to the TV Mike had left on. She wanted to text Harvey and ask how the trial was REALLY going, but she decided against that. She didn't want another one of his "How many times have I told you not to text me at trial?" speeches. They were pretty long.

There had only been one exception. Jared. She was only allowed to text Harvey, while at trial, about Jared. The night Jared died, she refused to text him at trial. He was fired up that week, if he received that text during trial, that could have been Harvey's first loss. Besides, Harvey didn't deserve to get news of Jared's death, his cousin, his best friend, through text. That's why Donna begged Jessica to be the one to tell him. Donna wouldn't be able to stand Harvey's reaction.

She'd always seen Harvey as a rock. She knew Harvey would break once he heard the news. The night after Jared's death, she forced herself to go see Harvey. _He'd do it for you_, she reasoned.

_"My uncle asked if I could give the eulogy at Jared's...you know," Harvey told Donna. They were once again at Harvey's place, sitting on his couch. Donna noticed that he'd been looking a little bit better. He started eating full meals again...that is, without wanting some form of alcohol afterwards._

_"Are you gonna do it?" Donna asked. _

_Harvey shrugged. "I-I don't know yet. Donna, you saw the look on my aunt's face when we at the hospital. You remember what she said to me when I told her what happened!" _

_Donna sighed. She remembered it very well. The words of Harvey's aunt replayed in her head. The shouts of "how could you let this happen?", "why'd you run?" or "If it weren't for you Jared would be okay". Donna hated Harvey's aunt for that. "Your aunt was under a lot of stress that day. She probably regrets what she said. I think you're the best choice for giving that eulogy." Donna hated what Harvey's aunt said, and made sure she knew. _

_When they were at the hospital, his aunt needed to use the bathroom. Donna volunteered to come with her, and once they reached their destination, Donna made her thoughts known. "How can you speak to Harvey like that?" she'd ask repeatedly. "If it wasn't for him, Jared would still be on drugs! He woulda never tried to clean himself up!" Harvey's aunt looked down, and Donna could tell she had gotten the message through._

_Harvey put his face in his hands. "I'm just so confused, Donna." Donna put her hand on his back. He looked up at her. "I was wondering if...you could come with me."_

_Donna nodded. "You didn't have to ask."_

"Donna...Donna?...Donna!" Mike's voice pulled Donna out of her flashback. "Your phone's ringing." Mike held out her phone. "It's Harvey."

She quickly grabbed the phone. "Harvey?...How'd the trial go?"

* * *

><p><strong>My biggest fear it how I should end this story. But I'll figure something out...Then again, if y'all have something to say, then let me know LOL.<br>**

**I also didn't realize how much implied Harvey/Donna was in this story. Wasn't intentional, but if y'all like it that way, then I'll continue :D**

**Okay, go a head and drop a review ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, here it is! **

**This story has gotten over 100 reviews! Thank you all!  
><strong>

**It's hard to write a chapter based predominately on two characters :(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Harvey and Jessica stood up with smiles on their faces. Hailey reached over and hugged them both. "Thank you..so much," she said she began walking out. The smile on Harvey's face disappeared as McGuire began making his way towards the both of them.<p>

"They didn't lie when they said Pearson/Hardman had the best of the best," McGuire said as he grabbed Jessica's hand and kissed it.

Harvey once again rolled his eyes. "I'll meet you outside, Jessica." Jessica eyed Harvey a little bit, then began walking out. "You seem pretty happy for someone that just lost a case and money," Harvey said to McGuire.

McGuire shook his head. "Be serious, Harvey Specter," McGuire practically spat out his name. "Now to her, that seems like a lot. But to people like you and I, what she got seems like pocket change. How much does a person like you make? $1000 an hour? Impressive."

Harvey was almost amazed at McGuire's exact estimation of his salary. Almost. "Don't you have another patient to kill, or something?" Harvey and Dr. McGuire started walking outside. Jessica approached them once they made it out.

"You ready, Harvey?" He nodded. "Oh yeah," Jessica said as a black Crown Victoria pulled up. "Looks like Dr. McGuire has a few visitors." Harvey smiled when he saw Detectives Beach and Hill come out of the vehicle and head his direction. "I'll be waiting in the car," Jessica said while smiling. Of course the car wasn't very far, so once she'd gotten in and made herself comfortable, she rolled down the window and watched.

McGuire smiled. "Now what?" he said when he noticed the two detectives. "You don't let anything go, do you, Harvey?"

Detective Beach began talking. "No he doesn't...but neither do we." McGuire gave a confused look, and Detective Beach continued speaking. "Harvey gave us a call before trial started. Our little friend Mike gave us a new piece of info. "

McGuire crossed his arms. "Oh? And what's he say?"

"Lift up your left pant leg, please," Detective Beach demanded with a serious look on his face.

McGuire felt his stomach churn. He already knew what they were looking for. He tried to keep his calm facade. "Why? That's kid's delusional."

"Do it," Detective Beach said calmly. "This could clear your name. If we don't find what we're looking for, we'll turn around and leave. You'll never see us again." McGuire slowly reached down. He grabbed his pant leg as Harvey and both detectives watched him carefully. Harvey smirked. Detective Beach shared a glance at his partner. "Wanna explain how you got this? That's a very interesting scar you've got there."

McGuire remained silent. "We're giving you a chance to tell us how you got it," Detective Hill said. For the first time in a long time, McGuire was in shock. He held his fists at his side.

"What? Nothing?" Harvey said with a smile on his face.

"Cuff him," Detective Beach told his partner. Detective Hill began to mirandize McGuire.

"I'll catch you around," he told the detective.

Harvey started walking toward Jessica's car when Beach yelled out, "Keep that little associate of yours under control!"

"Easier said than done!" Harvey replied.

Once he climbed into the car, he let out a huge breath. He turned to Jessica. "Thanks for this, by the way. You did good."

"Coming from you, I take that as a huge compliment." Jessica leaned her head on the seat.

Harvey smiled. "Good," he took out his phone. "I'm surprised Donna hasn't sent a million texts by now. I should call her."

* * *

><p>When Donna had first answered her phone, her heart began beating ten times faster, anxious to hear what news Harvey had. She was confident that Harvey never loses, but every time he called her after a case, she was still always wanting to hear the outcome. So when Harvey told her that he had won and McGuire had been arrested, she relaxed. When she told Mike the news, he released a breath he didn't even know he was holding. When Harvey came home a few minutes after, with food on his mind, Donna was quick to supply his dinner.<p>

When Harvey ate the chicken and rice Donna had cooked, it felt like he had died and gone to Heaven. Then, he looked at Donna and said, "Thank you, Donna." She smiled. Harvey always thanked Jessica. He'd always thanked Jared. He even thanked Mike once. But for some reason, every time Harvey thanked Donna, a part of her felt happy. She knew how hard it was for him to thank anyone "beneath him", but he always found it possible to thank her.

And they say Harvey's a heartless jerk.

When Mike was forced to take his medicine, he quickly became drowsy, and Harvey made him sleep on the couch. Mike mumbled something incoherent and fell asleep.

Harvey poured a glass of wine for himself and Donna. "How long do I have to watch the puppy?"

"A week and a half," Donna smiled. "You could use the company."

"If I wanted company, I'd just call you," Harvey said sarcastically. He sighed. "I'm glad all this is over. I hope I never have to handle a case like that again."

"Don't worry. Next time, we'll have Jessica pass on a case like that to Louis and whatever pathetic associate is following him around."

"Yeah and faithful Norma by his side, right?" Harvey scoffed. Norma was absolutely the worst assistant anyone could ask for. Of course, her hate for Louis wasn't exactly a big motivating factor either. Harvey knew he wasn't that bad of a person compared to Louis, but he always wondered: Why has Donna been this faithful this long? The fact that she was always on top, always willing to do things for him, told Harvey that he must not have been that bad of a guy.

* * *

><p><em>Donna and Harvey walked into his apartment. They had just come back from another stressful visit at the hospital. Donna had noticed how tense Harvey had gotten around his Aunt Teresa, Jared's mom. Harvey plopped himself on the couch. Donna couldn't fathom the idea of an aunt absolutely hating her nephew. <em>

_"You're exhausted. Let's get you to bed," she said to Harvey as she practically pulled him off the couch. They entered his bedroom and she quickly pulled out a white t shirt and pajama pants from his dresser. _

_"Thanks," he said when she handed them to him. He didn't bother excusing himself to the bathroom as she took a seat on her bed and he unbuttoned his shirt and took of his pants. "She didn't always hate me, you know. When Jared and I were younger, she'd always have me come over. Jared was..um..is my best friend."_

_Donna grew wide-eyed. Her curiosity had been peaked. "Then what happened?"_

_Harvey let out a humorless laugh and shrugged. "Beats me. I thought it had to do with me crashing her car when I was sixteen. But then again, it could have something to do with Jared starting drugs in the first place."_

_Donna couldn't believe what Harvey had just said. Was he blaming himself for Jared's drug use? "You don't really think she'd.."_

_He cut her off. "Yes. She's always blamed me for everything that has ever happened to him. Even when we were kids, but even then, she never hated me. I never thought it'd get this bad. At least this time I can forgive her. Jared getting shot is my fault. I take responsibility for it." Harvey started making his way to his bed. _

_"You're really the most stubborn man I know. When are you gonna get that none of this is your fault?"_

_"You weren't there Donna. The gunshot was so loud. The smell of his blood was just so strong. I couldn't stand it."_

_Donna rubbed his back. "You need some rest. You're stressed out." She started to get up and make her way out the door._

_"Where are you going?" Harvey asked._

_Donna was confused. "Home."_

_"If you think I'm gonna let you get in a cab, in New York, past MIDNIGHT, then you must be crazy. Stay here."_

_Donna shook her head. "No, really, I don't wanna stay and bother you." She had to admit, she was flattered that Harvey was concerned about her safety. _

_"You won't bother me...You'd be helping me."_

_She nodded. "Okay."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope y'all liked it. Teresa's not nice, huh?<em>**

_**Tell me what you think? (Was McGuire getting arrested done a little too fast and easy?) I thought I should give Mike a break...for now XD**  
><em>


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay here it is. Sorry that I've been M.I.A. recently. I've been busy.**

**But I'm here now. So, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Harvey woke up to a strange sound. Make that a series of strange sounds. He slowly got up from bed. He heard...whimpering. He walked quickly to the couch that Mike had fallen asleep on.<p>

Mike was still asleep, but it wasn't peaceful. His arms were flailing. A sheen of sweat had formed on his forehead. A series of whimpers and followed by Mike begging "no...no please".

Harvey got down on his knees. "Mike," he said, hoping it was loud enough for him to wake up. When he saw that didn't work, Harvey tapped Mike's face a few times. "Mike! It's just a dream!" Mike's eyes opened wide. His breathing was very fast and that worried Harvey. "Mike, you with me?" Mike blinked a few times and nodded. "Good. It's just a dream, okay?"

Mike sat up, and Harvey took a seat next to him. "I don't understand people sometimes. What kind of person does everything McGuire has ever done? Who knows about the other people that have suffered because of him?" He put his head in his hands. "And what's worse is that I'm acting like such a baby about it." Mike was completely embarrassed that Harvey had to be the one to pull him out of his nightmares.

Harvey had no idea what to say. He wasn't really a person you would go to for a shoulder to cry on. Life was easier when people didn't come to you for their problems. As much as he wanted to say, "That's life, kid," he instead put his hand on Mike's shoulder and said, "What's important now is that he's out of our lives," Harvey paused, not really knowing what to say. "Me and Donna are here for you." _Now go back to bed so I can get my last few hours of sleep._

Harvey watched the tremors coming from Mike's body. He'd never seen anyone so terrified in his life.

"I'm fine," Mike blurted out. "Really. I am." He inhaled deeply, and the tremors in his body decreased.

"Are you sure?" Harvey asked, receiving a nod from Mike. "Okay. But look. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Harvey headed to his bedroom. He sat on the bed for a few minutes, before walking to the living room to see if Mike was really okay. The kid was fast asleep. Once Harvey yawned, he was reminded of the desperate sleep he's been needing, and was also soon fast asleep.

* * *

><p><em>The family limo pulled up in front of the church. Harvey could see all the fellow mourners in black entering the church. Donna sat close to him. His uncle smiled at Harvey and said, "Take as long as you need, kiddo." <em>

_Harvey smirked and nodded, while his aunt and uncle headed out of the vehicle. Donna was about to head too. "Donna.." he quietly said, his head in his hands. She stopped and turned to him. "I can't believe I'm doing this. I-I'm not ready."_

_She moved closer to him and put head hand on his back. "Speak from the heart, Harvey. I know you can do this."_ _They sat in silence for a while._

_Harvey checked his watch. "It's almost time...let's go." They headed out the limo, and Harvey opened the door to the church for Donna, but he quickly pulled her back and pulled her into a hug. She was shocked at first, but she willingly returned the hug. "Thank you. For everything."_

_Donna nodded. "It's what you have me for."_

_They headed into the church, and Harvey quickly took the stage. Once everyone's attention was on him, he began. He was smiling when he began the eulogy. He talked about favorite moments that he and Jared had shared. He talked about the importance that family and friends played in their lives. For his conclusion, he said, "I'll never forget one of the last things Jared said to me. He started by asking if I've heard any Moroccan proverbs. Of course I thought it was meds talking, so I laughed at him. But then he said, 'I've had a lot of time to do some reading. One book had a proverb that said, He that has nothing to die for, has nothing to live for. That's funny. Cuz that night when I got shot, that's what I was thinking. That I would do anything for you. I couldn't have those two losers take your life away.' Then he made me promise one thing; that if he were to die, that I would only remember the good times we had. Never think about the shooting, or him being in the hospital. Of course, I thought he would still be alive with me today, so I never replied to that. So I'm making this promise now," Harvey turned to Jared's coffin, which had a picture on top of it. "I'll never forget all the good that happened between us. I promise." Harvey walked off the stage, looking over to Donna, who sat with the family. She smiled at him, and he smiled back._

* * *

><p>Harvey woke up to the sound of his alarm. He got up to check on Mike. He was still okay from what Harvey could see. Once that was done, he took a shower, and put on one of his signature three piece suits. He checked the clock and saw that he had a few extra minutes before Ray arrived. He found a sticky note on the table and began writing.<p>

_Mike,_  
><em>Try not to mess up my kitchen.<em>  
><em>Eat breakfast.<em>  
><em>Take your meds<em>  
><em>And don't do anything stupid.<em>  
><em>Harvey<em>

He placed the sticky note on Mike's arm. "Have a nice day, pup," he said quietly while heading out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>How many of you guys thought that Harvey wanted to kiss Donna? I was gonna do that, but decided to just leave it at hugging. Oh well.<strong>

**And another thing. I'm debating whether or not this should be my last chapter of the story, or if there should be one more. I know my VERY last chapter possibly would be a slight preview to my sequel story that I'm writing. Whatever, tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Last chapter :( **

**I know, but it's been an awesome ride.**

**Remember that episode where the world discovered that Harvey was a trekkie? Made my day when I saw it. I still have all the Suits episodes on my DVR. I'm lame **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Two Weeks Later<em>

Harvey walked into his office at Pearson/Hardman. Donna was the first to greet him. She handed him a nice, hot cup of coffee. He thanked her and started heading into his office, but he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Anything wrong?" Donna asked, worried.

Harvey turned around and looked at her. "Can you come to my office?"

Donna dropped what she was doing and followed him in. "Is everything okay?" Donna was a bit afraid, and she didn't know what to expect Harvey to say next. She stared at Harvey, trying to read his brown eyes that always hypnotized her.

Harvey sighed and stepped closer to her. "I just wanted to say thank you. I felt like I haven't given you the proper thanks these past couple of weeks, so I just wanted to let you know that I'm grateful for your help."

Donna was surprised. Sure, these past couple of weeks she stayed with Mike whenever Harvey or Jenny couldn't. She'd always make sure Harvey was alright (emotionally) before she went to bed. She made him dinner on multiple occasions. She even took Mike to go see his grandmother a couple of times. But she never saw those things as a big deal. "Harvey, you know that it was no trouble."

"Look, you didn't have to do any of those things. But you did. You always do." Donna heard Harvey's voice soften.

They stood in silence for a moment, not realizing how close they'd gotten since their conversation had started. Donna wanted to reply, but she didn't know how.

Before anything could have been done, Jessica walked in. She cleared her throat. "Am I interrupting something?" Harvey and Donna slightly separated from each other, and Jessica had an eyebrow raised. "Donna. I need to talk to Harvey."

Donna took her leave, while Harvey was trying to imagine what Jessica possibly wanted.

Jessica broke the silence. "I saw your puppy today. You sure he's up to it?"

"Look, he was clear to move out of my condo a few days ago, so he did. I told him to wait a while before coming back to work, I didn't think he'd be back already."

"So what does that mean?"

"If the kid thinks he's ready, then I believe it."

Jessica smiled. "Okay, Harvey. I'll take your word for it." She started making her way toward the door. "But if he starts slacking off with his work, send him home." And with that, Jessica took her leave.

Something told Harvey he wouldn't have to worry about that. He sat at his desk, turned on his computer and saw that he got an IM from Donna.

_Phoenix: Mama give u time out?_

_Kirk: U need a life_

_Phoenix: Ur life IS my life._  
><em>Isn't that why u pay me?<em>

_Kirk: Now I know why u care!_

_Phoenix: Oh yeah? Why?_

_Kirk: If Jess fires me, ur out of a job._

_Phoenix: Maybe it's cuz I love u. XD LOL_

_Kirk: C'mon, PHOENIX. Sucking up to the boss is beneath u._

_Phoenix: :)_  
><em>Oops, btw. Louis alert. :O<em>

_Kirk: Where?_

Phoenix: Mike's cube, 12:00

Harvey sent Donna one last message before logging off and heading to Mike's desk.

_Kirk: Way to make my day._

Harvey left his office and headed straight to Mike. He was greeted by the sight of Louis pushing files on Mike, who had an extremely pathetic look on his face.

"Louis," he said once he reached his destination. "What exactly are you doing?"

Louis looked toward Mike then at Harvey. "Just having a little chat with Mike. Making sure that he's okay."

Harvey looked right through his lie. He always does. He looked over at Mike. "Mike," he said, giving him the 'don't lie' look.

"Harvey, um Louis needed me to go over these briefs," Mike said reluctantly.

"Louis, I'll meet you in your office. Don't worry. I'll make sure your briefs are taken care of. I just need to see Mike."

Louis nodded and walked to his office. There was no use trying to say anything to Harvey. Harvey always got the last word.

"How are you, Mike?" Harvey asked when Louis was completely gone.

Mike inhaled deeply. "I'm good. My ribs don't hurt anymore, you know?" His voice was a bit shaky, but Harvey had to admit. Mike was looking and sounding better than he had been a few days ago.

"And how are you..."

"I'm fine," Mike interrupted Harvey, already knowing he was going to ask about his mental state. "I don't really have nightmares anymore. And I've been sleeping a little better. Thanks."

Harvey smiled. "I just wanted to make sure you were ready for work. I told you take your time in coming back."

"I know. But... Harvey, working. It helps. And since I'm not in pain anymore, I didn't see the need to stay home. I'll be fine."

"Okay, if you say so. Hand me those briefs. You're not gonna do those."

Mike handed the briefs to Harvey, his face twisted in confusion. "You gonna do them?" he asked, laughing.

"Nope. One of Louis' kids will." Harvey looked around. "Kyle!" he yelled, which caught the attention of every associate. Kyle approached, head held high with an eager smile on his face. Harvey handed him the briefs and started talking. Kyle's smile quickly faded. "Louis needs these briefs taken care of." Kyle nodded and walked off to his desk.

Harvey turned back to Mike, who gave him an 'I'm impressed' look.

"Alright. I'll talk to Louis. When I'm done, I'll think of something for you to do." Harvey began making his way to Louis' office, when Mike caught up to him and stopped him.

"Harvey," Mike said. Harvey turned around and gave Mike his full attention. They stood in silence for a while, mostly due to the fact that Mike was trying to think of what to say. "Look, Harvey. About these couple of weeks-"

"Don't mention it," Harvey said. Mike smiled at him. "Now get back to work. Jessica said you'll be sent home if you're caught slacking." Harvey watched as Mike made his way to his desk, a relaxed look on his face.

"Protecting your associate, I see," Louis said once Harvey made it to the office.

"I have Jessica's approval," Harvey said, smiling. Louis rolled his eyes. "Still bitter I see?"

"Look, Jessica said I need to be nice to you and the kid because of what happened to him. She even has me wrapped around Donna's finger for crying out loud!"

"Thanks for sticking to that commitment," Harvey said sarcastically.

"Were you here for a purpose, Harvey?"

"Yeah. You have plenty of associates willing to clean your shoes. Stop piling everything on Mike. He answers to me." _Shall we reminisce?_

"He's still an associate," Louis said with a serious look on his face.

"He's my associate. I'm not asking to give the kid special treatment, but ever since I became senior p-"

Louis interrupted him. "Is that what this is about? Just because you're one step higher than me, you think you can just say or ask anything?"

Harvey hesitated. "Look Louis, I respect you. Don't do anything to spoil that." Harvey walked out of Louis' office.

He checked his watch and cursed. He had a case in one hour that he really didn't want to go to. "Donna!" Harvey yelled, practically whining.

Donna smiled. "I'll get the can opener. Meet you in five," she said happily, making her way to find the nearest can opener.

Louis may still be a jerk, but Mike was okay and Donna was still...Donna. Harvey was just fine with that.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheesy ending, I know.<strong>

**But that aside, how did you like this chapter (Let alone the whole story)?**

**Next chapter is the preview for my next story **

**I wanna thank EVERYBODY who reviewed, put me on their favorites/alerts, and PMed me. Honestly, I had no idea I'd get THAT much positive feedback for this story.**


	14. Preview!

Preview for: **You Remind Me** (Title may change)

Donna walked into Meloni's Bar. She spotted her target. There sat Harvey. Drink in hand, after what seemed like many drinks. "Harvey," she sighed as she made her way closer to him.

He was already in a bad mood. Harvey wasn't ready for Donna's 'Words of Wisdom'. He downed the drink in his hand before speaking. "Don't even say what I think you're about to say, Donna."

She took a seat next to him. "Do you wanna at least talk about it?" Harvey glared at her, which in Donna's language, was permission for her to continue. "This isn't healthy, Harvey. I'm talking you to my apartment. Might as well call in to Jessica for you. There's no way you'll be able to work with the hangover you're gonna wake up with."

Donna grabbed Harvey's wrist, which he yanked away. "Why are you avoiding me?" she asked frustrated.

Harvey tightened his grip on the empty glass. "You know why."

She raised an eyebrow. "No I don't. So please...enlighten me."

Harvey sighed, then ran a hand through his hair. "Not necessary."

"That's not a good answer."

Harvey stood up angrily. The motion even frightened Donna a bit, causing her to flinch. "Are you forgetting something? They've been threatening you!"

Donna rolled her eyes. "I could care less. You're not going to shut me out of your life just because of them. You're coming with me and that's final." She grabbed Harvey's wrist once again, and succeeded in pulling him out of the bar riding in a cab with her.

They rode in silence for a while, before Harvey spoke up. "I just don't want you in danger. They've threatened you and Mike. I can't let anything happen to either of you."

Donna smiled. "We're more worried about you." She put a hand on his shoulder.

She wasn't scared. Why should she be? Harvey Specter was with her. And when it comes to being with Harvey Specter, the only thing that you had to fear, was Harvey himself. And he'd never harmed the ones he cared about. Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of vague, right? Oh well. <strong>

**You interested?**

**Hope you guys enjoyed my two updates in one day!  
><strong>


End file.
